toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ressha Gattai ToQ-Oh
is the main Giant Robo in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Overview A train-themed giant robo piloted by the ToQgers. It is armed with the crossing gate-themed which can switch between Sword and Gun Modes much like the ToQ Blasters, only the modes are announced by railway bell warnings that last for a couple of seconds. When the combination is completed, the PA system announces ToQ-Oh's finishing attack with the Fumikiriken in Sword Mode is the , where the lights on the Fumikiriken flash, then a manifestation of the Ressha appear in front of the target along with copies of the Fumikiriken functioning like actual descending railroad crossing gates, distracting it long enough for ToQ-Oh slide in to cleave the target in two with a powerful slash. With the Fumikiriken in Gun Mode, the finisher is the , where ToQ-Oh fires a volley of shots at the target in quick succession until the target falls. History The Resshas appeared to save the children from Bag Shadow. The other four ToQgers told Right about the situation they are in and after catching up with the Shadow Liner of Bag Shadow. Right goes to save the children but realizes he did'nt know how to become a ToQger. The ToQgers summoned the Resshas and were told to form ToQ-Oh to combat the enlarged Bag Shadow. The Resshas arrive at a station taken over by Shadow Line. Saber Shadow challenges ToQ 1gou to a duel using their trains. ToQ 4gou tells ToQ 1gou to connect with his train so he can do the driving. After the duel between ToQ 1gou and Saber Shadow, ToQ-Oh is formed to combat the enlarged Saber Shadow. Saber Shadow proposes a duel with ToQ-Oh with guns. Saber Shadow cheated and turned in their fourth step but ToQ-Oh counters by doing a Gattai Release manuever. After the Toqgers defeat Stove Shadow they summon their Resshas to combat the enlarged monster. Suddenly two Kuliners become Kuliner Robos and ToQ-Oh gets outnumbered and then they are given the Shield Ressha to have an upper hand against their enemies. After the toqgers had a little talk they arrived at Zawame City. After the toqgers defeated the Lion Inves it grew giant. The toqgers uses ToQ-Oh Car Carrier and Tank against the enlarged Inves. While ToQ-Oh was fighting Takatora Kureshima was told about the battle between the Inves and ToQ-Oh, but does not believe despite the battle taking place nearby his location in the tower. The Ressha also serve as the base of the ToQgers. When the Ressha are close to an area occupied by Shadow Line forces, the lights in the interior go out for 2 seconds. Ressha Red Ressha The is ToQ 1gou's steam locomotive mecha. When in full form, the engine is connected to a coal tender and two passenger coaches. It forms the head & middle torso of ToQ-Oh. During emergencies of a specific nature as ToQ-Oh, Red Ressha can unfold itself in a forward fashion to smash through anything in its path. Blue Ressha The is ToQ 2gou's bullet train mecha. When in full form, the engine is connected to a middle coach and a rear engine. It forms the right leg and torso of ToQ-Oh. Yellow Ressha The is ToQ 3gou's subway train mecha. When in full form, the engine connects to a second car. It forms the right arm of ToQ-Oh. As a part of ToQ-Oh, it can extend for the attack. Green Ressha The is ToQ 4gou's bullet train mecha. When in full form, the engine connects to a middle coach and a rear engine. It forms the left leg and torso of ToQ-Oh. As a part of ToQ-Oh, it can extend for the attack. Pink Ressha The is ToQ 5gou's subway train mecha. When in full form, the engine connects to a second car. It forms the left arm of ToQ-Oh. Support Ressha The are a series of auxiliary Ressha the ToQgers and ToQ-Oh can use when the standard Ressha are not enough. They are summoned through the ToQ Changer and their respective ToQ Ressha. They can combine with ToQ-Oh with the command of . Most of the Support Ressha have been lost during the expansion of the Shadow Line, cutting them off from the Rainbow Line, making it the secondary mission of the ToQgers to find the lost Ressha before General Schwarz takes them for his own. * The first of the Support Ressha, the is a armored bullet train-themed Ressha that replaces the left forearm of ToQ-Oh. During formation, it splits in half to form a oval-shaped shield, revealing 5 lights in the same colors of the core ToQgers. During it's first summoning, the ToQgers didn't knew how to combine with it at first, making the Shield Ressha hit ToQ-Oh on accident. *The second of the Support Ressha, the is a car carrier train-themed Ressha that replaces the right forearm of ToQ-Oh and serves as the right leg of Diesel-Oh. During times where the darkness gathered by the Shadow Line gets so thick it severs the track of the Rainbow Line, this Ressha can be used to jump the gap by launching the 5 cars it contains off the built-in ramp to deal with the source of the problem. These little cars are powered by a ToQger's Imagination, but they don't last long outside of the Car Carrier Ressha's range; also care must be exercised, as using too much Imagination will send the car flying far away then what the user might intend. *The third of the Support Ressha, the is an armored fuel carrier train-themed Ressha that replaces both forearms of ToQ-Oh and forms the left leg of Diesel-Oh. The Tank Ressha was one of the Ressha that was lost from the Rainbow Line during the Shadow Line's aggressive invasion, and was found in the mountains near Oumori Station, where Bucket Shadow had attempted to take over, and Right had actually found the Tank Ressha first but turned back to get food. Despite General Schwarz's tactics when he went to grab the Ressha for himself and handily bested the ToQgers on foot when they went back for the Tank Ressha, the ToQ Ressha of this Support Ressha was found by Hikari. Ressha_shield.png|Shield Ressha CarCarrierRessha.png|Car Carrier Ressha TankRessha.png|Tank Ressha Alternate Combinations ToQ-Oh Shield is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Shield Ressha on its forearm, replacing the front of Pink Ressha. With the Shield Ressha, ToQ-Oh can use it to defend against enemy attacks. It also has the defensive technique , where it deflects any energy shots that hit the shield. It also has an offensive attack called the , where the five lights on the Shield Ressha fire 5 lasers simultaneously, however it is not used to finish off an enemy. ToQ-Oh Car Carrier is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Car Carrier Ressha on its forearm, replacing the front of Yellow Ressha. With the Car Carrier Ressha, ToQ-Oh reach has more than doubled, allowing him to hit his foes without being so close. This formation's finisher is the , where ToQ-Oh launches the 5 cars in the Car Carrier Ressha at the target, the five cars plowing through it, then return to their original position. ToQ-Oh Tank is the formation where ToQ-Oh is armed with the Tank Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front of Yellow and Pink Ressha. This formation allows ToQ-Oh to throw fast punches with impressive power that can be likened to a professional boxer. This formation's finishing move is the , where ToQ-Oh throws an explosively powerful uppercut to the target's chin, sending it skyward. ToQ-Oh Car Carrier & Tank ToQ-Oh Police ToQ-Oh Fire ToQ-Oh Drill ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin }} ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. |height= |width= |length= |weight= |speed= |power= |firstepisode = }} ToQ-Oh Go-Buster Ace ''to be added Cockpit Tokyuo_Cockpit_in_Ep._3.jpg|Cockpit of ToQ-Oh Notes *ToQ-Oh is the first train-themed mech since Kyoretsu-Oh. **ToQ-Oh is the first primary train-themed mech that is used by the team, unlike the Matsumi siblings' Grand Liner and Kyoretsu-Oh, who is piloted by Go-On Red. *ToQ-Oh's weapon, Fumikiriken, literally translates to **The Fumikiriken also shares similar elements to the Double Engine Soul Kankanbar from both appearance and its uses. **Also, the Fumikiriken Rail Slash resembles 's Densha Giri finisher, since both ToQ-Oh and Den-O Liner Form finishing off the enemy by riding on top of the rail line before slashing the enemy with a sword. *ToQ-Oh is the first mech to combine with an actual Kamen Rider vehicle. In the previous Superhero Taisen movies and crossover, the previous Sentai teams of those films merely used the powers of a Rider to boost their attacks and/or create a new mech formation. *ToQ-Oh's combinations with Ressha based on past Sentai Mechas is reminiscent of GokaiOh's Greater Power combinations with the Legend Sentai Mecha in Gokaiger. *ToQ-Oh's combinations by removing the first compartment is similar to the way Gosei Great can remove its Headders and replace it with another set of Headders. *ToQ-Oh's relying on Imagination Energy to keep moving is similar method to Daizyujin from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger and Go-Buster Oh from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters as both mecha is heavily depending on reliable sources of energy (Gaiatron and Enetron) in order to function properly. **Unlike Daizyujin and Go-Buster Oh which their energy comes from reliable sources on Earth, the ToQ-Oh's energy is made from ToQger's very own Imagination as their source. *ToQ-Oh Tank's Tank Upper finisher is similar to last season's Kyoryuzin Macho where they uppercut the enemies up to the air before destroying it. *Like the Gokaiger's GokaiGalleon, the Ressha also serve as the base for the ToQger's. **Interestingly, Ticket, Conductor and Wagon stay inside while the Ressha are in ToQ-Oh mode just like Navi when GokaiOh is formed he is inside. Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha Category:Five-Piece Gattai Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:Sentai Team Bases